


time is gone, the song is over

by eofiyv



Series: you're my small universe [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Mereka adalah pemain waktu yang pada akhirnya dikalahkan oleh waktu.





	time is gone, the song is over

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyoujin © Hajime Isayama. Judul diambil dari lirik lagu 'Time' milik Pink Floyd. Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Standard warning applied.

* * *

Ada altar yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang bersantai. Tempat itu sejuk, menenangkan dengan lilin-lilin aromaterapi yang tak bisa padam. Ketika kau masuk, kau akan merasakan banyak kesedihan di sana... Juga penghargaan bagi mereka yang gugur saat menjelajah.

Sekitar lima ratus potret besar dengan wajah-wajah tersenyum terpajang di dindingnya. Ia mengenal hampir keseluruhan dari mereka. Anggota tim lamanya—Petra, Auruo, Erd dan Gunther—tersenyum dalam kemudaan dan kecantikan abadi. Pasangan Franz dan Hannah baru saja menikah sebelum akhirnya mereka menghilang dalam kecelakaan limbo, tentu saja keduanya tak pernah ditemukan. Marco Bodt, teresenyum ramah dari dalam pigura—di dunia nyata, hanya setengah badannya yang tersisa, terjebak dalam kompartemen waktu yang hancur. Mereka semua adalah pemain waktu yang akhirnya dikalahkan oleh waktu.

Termasuk Eren-nya.

Potret yang dicarinya ada di pojok paling bawah, urutan ketiga dari kanan. Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat, dengan wajah penuh tekad.

Levi mengetuk tiga kali lilin emas yang terletak di bawah potret itu. Api berubah menjadi merah tua; wajah dalam foto yang tadinya terlihat formal dengan tatapan lurus ke depan mulai bergerak-gerak. Suara Eren yang dirindukannya membaur di udara.

" _Selamat siang, nama saya Eren Jaeger. Saya berasal dari Provinsi Shiganshina yang terletak di negara bagian Maria. Saya berumur lima belas tahun lewat tiga bulan ketika saya lulus dari Akademi Waktu dan menduduki peringkat kelima terbaik di tahun 2850. Satu tahun kemudian, saya bergabung dengan Divisi Penjelajahan Waktu dan bekerja di lapangan._

" _Saya memiliki banyak prestasi yang cukup membanggakan selama masih berstatus sebagai anggota, di antaranya adalah mengungkap banyak rahasia sejarah masa lampau yang belum pernah diketahui, menangkap beberapa penjahat waktu bersama tim saya, dan ikut dalam pembukaan rute-rute waktu yang baru; semuanya terlampir dalam menu pencapaian pada profil saya di laman ini. Saya bekerja di bawah pimpinan Kapten Levi Ackerman selama empat setengah tahun sebelum akhirnya_ —"

"— _bulan Maret 2885_ , _saya hilang dalam perjalanan waktu saat menyelidiki tentang_ Battle of Trost _yang terjadi pada tahun 845. Saya terjatuh di lorong waktu pada saat kapal waktu mengalami kerusakan yang cukup parah. Saat itu umur saya sembilan belas tahun. Pada tanggal 11 September 2858, saya resmi dinyatakan gugur oleh pemerintah."_

" _Meskipun begitu, saya telah ikut andil dalam memperjuangkan kemajuan umat manusia. Saya mendapat banyak penghargaan yang dikirimkan kepada orang tua saya di Shiganshina. Saya harap pengorbanan dan kerja keras saya selama hidup bisa memberi semangat juga inspirasi kepada rekan-rekan penjelajah lainnya. Sekian dan terima kasih."_

Levi memutarnya lagi. Memutarnya sekali lagi, dua kali lagi, tiga kali lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya mendengar suara Eren, merasakan seolah Eren ada di sampingnya, dan berbicara dengannya—meskipun hanya suara mekanik palsu yang bodoh. Karena ada malam-malam di mana ia mulai melupakan suara Eren dalam mimpinya, rona pipinya, gradasi warna di matanya ketika sedang terkejut, atau jawaban-jawaban sarkastisnya ketika mereka berdebat karena hal-hal sepele. Ia butuh mengingat Eren dan mencintai Eren—hanya dalam diam sejak pemerintah memindahkannya dari Divisi Penjelajahan Waktu karena ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan kali mengadakan sembarang perjalanan waktu demi menemukan Eren.

(Levi tak menemukannya, tidak sekalipun.)

Eren Jaeger sudah gugur dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu telah merenggutnya, namun bagi Levi sosoknya abadi; hidup, tak pernah pergi, masih mendiami sudut-sudut terdalam pikirannya. Memori yang Eren tuangkan mungkin takkan selamanya melekat, tapi tiap rasa yang ditinggalkannya (suka, tawa, bahagia, luka, duka, duka, _duka_ ) telah mengakar jauh di bawah sana, dan Levi akan lebih dulu mati sebelum berhenti mencintainya, sebelum ia mampu melupakannya.

Karena jika bukan Levi yang akan terus mengingatnya, maka siapa lagi?

**end**


End file.
